


In transit

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Missing Moments, Touching, Travel, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Three moments while traveling where Cassian and Jyn understood and began to trust each other. Originally inspired by two prompts:worst caf in the galaxyandsteady as a metronome.





	In transit

The hyperdrive engine whirred as Cassian stood to double check he had enough supplies and check on Jyn. He could feel her eyes on him and Kay as he stretched and looked for his parka. Kay said, "By my calculations, we should arrive at Jedha in an hour and six minutes and three seconds. Cassian, you should eat."

Jyn snorted, "And what should I do, Kay?"

"I do not care, but Cassian missed his last meal due to the complications with rescuing you," Kay was being his most caring and abrupt, and Cassian approved of how Jyn was meeting him at every turn.

Alongside his parka, he found some ration bars and tossed one to Jyn and found a thermajug, "Kay, how old is this caf?"

"It was made fifty-eight hours ago."

Jyn looked between him and Kay, he wondered what she saw as she sighed and said, "Pour some out, I need something to drink."

He poured out the caf and found an old container of a crystallized sweetener from another mission and offered it to Jyn who gave him a skeptical look, "It’s not poisoned just old."

"Of course it’s not poisoned," She scoffed at him but he'd seen fear in her eyes.

"Good, drink up. I don't know how much time we'll have on Jedha," Everything he’d found out said that Jedha what had been bad before was now ready to break apart.

She didn't answer but drank her caf, settling on one of the seats as he went back over to the cockpit to check their route.

Cassian warmed his hands around the mug of caf, the engines hummed smoothly and Jyn said, "This is awful. Who made this?"

"I did," He said as Kay added, "Cassian is a good cook according to seventy-six percent of the base but his caf is not palatable."

"It’s not that bad, Kay," It wasn't like proper caf but he learned to make caf when there was never access to anything decent and never figured out how to make it taste better.

Jyn took another sip of the caf, she was drinking it and Cassian smiled into his mug, it was a start.

********

"You're bleeding," Jyn's voice pulled Cassian from his thoughts, there was so much to do before they got to Eadu.

Draven's orders were rattling around in his head as he turned to Jyn, "I am?"

She sighed, she'd somehow found the bacta he kept on board, he could smell it where it had been used on Bodhi, "Yes, from where Kay hit you, that's going to bruise."

He touched his face, it was tender, but Kay never knew his own strength.

"I did not intend to hurt you simply create a diversion," Kay said from his seat.

"I know, Kay and it worked. There should be some ration bars left," He took the bacta from Jyn who was giving him a look he couldn't interpret as he put it on the side of his face.

As the bacta stung, he watched the strange crew he’d collected on Jedha; Jyn, the pilot, a monk and his protector. The last time he’d truly gone in with a team was before he’d proven his worth as a solo operative. There had been others but they were accidents of timing. He’d never wanted anyone to watch out for, to mourn, to worry about him, they always ended up dead or leaving to work with someone better. It was all Jyn’s fault, she pulled people to her with her spark and hope, that wouldn’t last, none of this would last against what had to be done.

*********

The shuttle felt too small as Jyn’s words about the Force and chances moved through the team, Rogue One. Cassian had never trusted too much in the Force, it didn’t seem to care about him or the galaxy so he left it to those who cared. Now he put his hope in Jyn and her fire and the need he knew the others felt to do something for good, for themselves.

As he adjusted the Imperial jacket, he felt Jyn’s gaze and resisted the urge to turn and look at her. There wasn’t much space to change and he wondered what she was seeing. He hated how these uniforms itched and he tugged at the gloves when Jyn said, “Wait, if your hair’s under your collar it won't look as long.” 

Cassian felt her light touch on his neck and realized he was holding his breath, she’d touched his arm when they’d passed the shield and smiled at him. It was probably only relief that they’d made it, there wasn’t time to consider that there might be something more. 

“They won’t notice, not with Kay beside us,” They weren’t the words he meant to say but he didn’t know what were the right ones. 

He heard her sigh and turned, starting to pull on the gloves that were always too tight. She was frowning then shook her head, “Yes, let’s not waste anymore time.” 

Cassian pulled on the cap and started through the shuttle, seeing the hope in every eye watching them and smiled at Bodhi, all of them, this was what he believed in. Together they would destroy the machine of the Empire, “Keep the engine running.”


End file.
